Nova, Otto and Gibson's Fight Back
Nova and Gibson he made it to the Warrior Graveyard and they summon their Swords Both: (Both) Gibson: We have been created from our Master, The Alchemist. Nova: And the Five of us will always be one. Minutes later A Crossroads is made by many sword. And Antuari saw Nova and Otto Nova: We have known that.... Chiro and Jinmay was struck down. Antuari: (Sigh) Of course. It is. I was dumb and let Skeleton King do it. Otto: Why would you work with him? Antuari: I don't know why? But I thought he was my master.... But then, he trick me to think that he was my master.... And for Chiro, he and Jinmay are trying to.kill Sparx. I only fought because I want to protect him. But I was trick... Skeleton King set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside me. Nova, Otto. You were right. And so does Chiro, I do need to protect myself. I went astray, but... Not anymore. Otto: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger avnd Rage? Skeleton King is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Nova: And tell me, how can we honor Chiro's memory and the Power Primate? They saw Sparx and Gibson coming Sparx: Skeleton King wants me and Mandarin to fight. And make some kind of "Blade of Power". Mandarin went into my Heart after I touch the Fire of Hate. And he control me from his darkness. And want me to become powerful like him. But Chiro said that we cannot let that happen, so he has no choice, but to kill me. Nova: Blade of Power? Gibson: We all don't know what it looks like. Sparx: But it makes me so scared. Even just a thought of it. He look sad Antuari: Don't worry, Sparx. We're all here and we have to team up together. Sparx: I will gonna fight Mandarin after all... And guys.... I wanted you to- Antuari: The five of us will always be team, okay. I'll always find a way. They are cheering him up Sparx: I'm asking you as a team.... I need you to... Put and end to me. All: (Gasp) Otto: We... We cannot do that. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Skeleton King far away even Mandarin is Skeleton King: Look at this... These lifeless swords used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Warrior War raged. Countless Warrior Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate sword. He point at Sparx Skeleton King: Blade of Power. They are gonna fight him and Mandarin, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Sparx is fighting, but Antuari stop him, he is running to defeat Skeleton King. But Skeleton King fixed up the Ground and Antuari slides across the ground. And he saw Skeleton King and Mandarin rise up. And Skeleton King stretched his arm towards the Sword. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of Sword has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Sparx and his Friends Sparx: Guys! They are running from it when Mandarin jumps onto it and rides it after Sparx and his friends. then Sparx gets knocked out, then Mandarin goes after Antuari who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Nova stop and looks up and then she throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then she landed and have her Helmet destroy, her friends went to check on here Sparx: Nova? Nova grab her sword and use her magic to Antuari Nova: Antuari! Antuari was saved from her magic and then he rise up from the barrier that he was on. And then it got Exploded, Skeleton King laugh. Sparx went up on his own, and Antuari has landed and face Skeleton King. Then Sparx appeared to slash him with his sword and Skeleton King has vanished, and then Skeleton King grab his head Antuari: Sparx! He's gonna saved him, but the Cyclone Sword has stopped him by Mandarin and Antuari got slammed to the ground. Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx on the top All: Sparx! Then Sparx got paralysed and frozen from Skeleton King and he fell off the Cliff and landed on Nova, so he check on him Nova: Sparx! Are you alight? Gibson: He's Frozen. Otto: What do we do? Skeleton King use his Power up to the sky, Nova, Otto and Gibson saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Bugs Bunny appeared at the Distance. Minutes later Ricky the Hedgehog has appeared Ricky: How about you leave that yeti here, so you can have your fights with Antuari. You can't be this happy about him deep-sixing your Leader. Otto: Who are you? Ricky: You think you four have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Antuari will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first? Sparx: Stop it! Ricky: Oh, so this monkey thinks he a ful-fledged Animal Warrior? He has an angry look. Nova: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your Chit-chat. It'll never work! She leave Sparx to the ground frozen Gibson: Antuari will knew he was stronger! They are fighting him Sparx: Nova! Otto! Gibson! They leave Sparx frozen Minutes later Ricky: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Animal Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it. He ran away Gibson: What? Otto: What does he mean? They Realize Nova: Sparx! Sparx: Guys! Look out! Then they got knocked out from Mandarin In their Dreams They are floating Unconscious Sparx: (Voice) I'm asking you as a team.... I need you to... Put an end to me. Then they have wake up Bug: Phew! You're okay, Doc! They get up Nova: Sparx! Gibson: Where is he? Otto: Guys look! They saw Sparx Nova: He's Alright. They walk up to him Otto: Sparx? You're alright! Nova: Sparx? Gibson: Sparx? Are you okay? Bugs: (Gasp) He saw the Blade of Power, then Sparx open his eyes and he's gonna a Slash Nova, but Bugs save her Bugs: That's not Sparx! All: (Gasp) They know Mandarin is control him, and then he change his Armor into Mandarin's Formless outfit Mandarin-Sparx: That's right. I am not Sparx. He heart has become a part of mine now. All:.(Gasp) Mandarin-Sparx: The Blade of Power will open the door- that leads to all worlds!. Then Warriors Wielders will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just as the Legend said the Warrior War, Digimon War and the Keyblade War will begin! Nova: Stop! We're tired of your Chit-chat! Give Sparx's heart back! They are fighting him and then he slash the Blade of Power and create a powerful wind and blast Nova, Otto, Gibson and Bugs. And they got hit by a rock Sparx-Mandarin: What's up with you? Are you giving up? They look at their Wayfinder Nova: Antuari.... Sparx... Give us strength Then Nova, Otto and Gibson's swords are Glowing are they charged to Mandarin-Sparx Mandarin-Sparx: You're losing all you're energy! They clash and create a shockwave energy and then they pushed back and the Blade of Power has began to Cracked Mandarin-Sparx: What the!? They knocked, Mandarin-Sparx out. And then the Blade of Power has rise up and began to go haywire. Bugs wake up and saw the Blade of Power Bugs: Oh boy! It's gone, Haywire! Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx's Armor return All: Sparx! The energy from the Blade of Power is striking near him, and prevent Nova, Otto and Gibson to reach him. Then the Blade of Power has been broke to Pieces and it blow Sparx away. Gibson, Otto and Nova are going to grab him and they did it and then blast hits them and Bugs All: (Scream) Minutes later They have awaken in Yen Sid's tower Gibson: What happen? Otto: Where are we? Yen Sid: Nova, Otto, Gibson. You have lost Unconscious. Fortunately. Bugs found you and Sparx drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back here to me for a proper care. Otto: If we are then... Yen Sid: I'm sorry. But there's no sign of Antuari. All: (Sigh) They look Sparx who looks asleep Nova: Sparx? Gibson: Sparx? Otto: Come on, wake up. Yen Sid: The monkey's heart has been asleep. Nova: Will he wake up? Yen Sid: I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well awaken. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity. All: (Gasp) Gibson: No... Otto: This can't be happening... Nova: Well... We'll keep him safe. Until he awakes. Forever if we have too. Yen Sid: I will tell you what your friends needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Sparx's heart hangs in the balance like Ventus, Spyro, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive that means he will be looking for a friend- one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, Nova... Then Sparx will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs- the road of light. Bugs: Ahh... Don't worry, you guys. I believe in Sparx, too. Boy he's been a good monkey to me as anybody. And if you, your friends and me believe in him will all our hearts... That means he will have four lights to follow, instead of one. Gibson: Actually, there's five lights. Bugs look confuse Nova: It's Antuari. Bugs: But you know that... Antuari is gone, maybe for go. Otto: Not really, because... We all know where to find him. They look at their Wayfinder